A New Wave
by browneyedgoddess
Summary: He was a heart broken surfer boy who had decided to give up on women all together. But when a new girl comes to town who everyone wants, how will he resist her charm? Sesskago
1. And so it begins

A New Wave

Ch.1 And so it begins

Sesshomaru was tired of surfing for now. Right now he just wanted to sit on the beach and watch the waves crash upon the shore of the beautiful OC beach. Maybe think about where his life went wrong. The only thoughts running through his head were the last words his ex girlfriend Kagura had said to him. "You're a great guy but I need someone new in my life." Funny that she never mentioned why she needed someone new.

"Hey Sesh my man how's it going?" asked a familiar voice. Sesshomaru turned around in annoyance to see his best friend Kouga was the source of disturbance. Kouga was the second last person he wanted to see right now. First being Kagura. Kouga never had problems with women. He was what some people would refer to as a player. That was exactly why Sesshomaru didn't want to see him right now. He never had any empathy for Sesshomaru's problems.

"I feel like complete shit." answered Sesshomaru. He ran his hand through his long hair. His hair was a strange color. It was so blond it could be mistaken for silver. It was a color passed down to him and his brother from their father.

"Wanna talk about it man?" asked Kouga putting down his surf board and plopping down next to his buddy.

"No." said Sesshomaru in his usual emotionless tone.

"It's about Kagura isn't it?" replied Kouga solemnly. Sesshomaru grabbed his board and walked away. "I heard from Ginta that she dumped you earlier. I told you that wench was nothing but trouble from the very beginning. You deserve better than her." preached Kouga. Sesshomaru didn't respond. He had heard that speech before. Namely every time a girl had dumped him. Sesshomaru enjoyed being friends with Kouga but he was sick and tired of Kouga's constant upbeat attitude. Just once he would like to have Kouga feel the pain of rejection. Then maybe it would put an end to the empty hearted lecture about how every girl Sesshomaru dated was "nothing but trouble."

Kagura had been special. She had accepted the fact that Sesshomaru was the strong silent type. She referred to him as "less talk more action." It made Sesshomaru feel more confident about his not so friendly personality. Not too mention she was the prettiest girl he had ever dated. She had short raven black locks, a slender figure, striking eyes, and her skin was smooth to the touch and cream colored.

"Don't worry man! Tomorrow school starts and there's bound to be some new chicks around to give you what you deserve!" called Kouga. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Kouga.

"I am tired of chicks. I will never give my heart out to a female ever again!" said a proud Sesshomaru.

"You can't do that! You can't just give up on finding that one girl!"

"I already have!" said Sesshomaru. With that said Sesshomaru walked in the opposite direction to go home.

Kagome packed her last pair of pink pumps into her suit case with grief in her heart. Tomorrow she would be moving from the glamorous city of Malibu to lazy ass capital USA also known as Orange County. She would have to leave all her friends and make new ones.

She went to the bathroom to brush her long gorgeous blue black hair. She looked in the mirror as she did so admiring her incredible beauty. She wasn't conceded. She was just aware of her attractiveness.

She had sparkling brown eyes, long glossy locks of blue black hair, smooth skin of a golden hue and the body of a ballerina. She always wore the most up to date clothes in brands like juicy couture, Marc Jacobs, Chanel, and whatever else she could persuade her mom to buy her. Her father had past away before she was born and her mother had taken care of her for her whole life. Her mother was an advertising executive. Her latest promotion was the reason her and her daughter were headed for the OC.

Just then her mother walked in. "All packed darling?" Kagome stepped out of her marble bathroom to see her mother.

"Yes mummy." She said with a sweet smile. "I can't wait to see Orange County." She said untruthfully.

"That's my girl. Now I'm aware that you will miss all your friends but your so charming and lovely that you'll win over these children in an instant. Trust me you have nothing to fear." said her mother with a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm not afraid mummy, I'm fine." another lie from Kagome.

"Well good. Now be a good girl and get some rest. There's a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Her mother said with her eloquent way of speaking.

"Good night mummy." said Kagome batting her lashes.

Sesshomaru walked into the house dragging his wet, sandy surf board on the granite tile floor. His father would kill him but he would rather die right now. His younger brother Inuyasha approached him in his red Lacoste polo and beige corduroy pants. "You realize that when dad comes home your dead." said Inuyasha looking at his nails.

"And your saying I should care?" said Sesshomaru in his usual cold voice.

"Keh, you don't care about anything." said Inuyasha with his nose in the air.

Inuyasha was the exact opposite of Sesshomaru. He was a preppy, stylish, pretty boy who was the most popular boy in the sophomore class. Sesshomaru was a quiet, cynical surfer boy who preferred to stay away from anything expensive or trendy.

"I like it that way." He said walking away from Inuyasha still dragging his board across the floor.

Their house was a four story mansion that Sesshomaru considered a lavish prison. He would rather live in a shack by the beach with Kouga and Kagura where he could surf whenever he felt like it or make love to Kagura or socialize with his best friend Kouga. If it weren't for Kouga, Sesshomaru would never even speak to anyone.

He reached his room and tossed his board on the shag carpeted floor. He then pounced on his unmade bed and felt sorry for himself. He never cried. He just mourned for the horrible life he lived with out showing any emotion what so ever. If he were to show emotion he would be weak. And he was not weak. At least he though he wasn't.

There was a knock on his door. "It's open." said Sesshomaru with a monotone voice. His father opened the door. He might as well have had smoke coming from his ears.

"How many times have I told you not to drag that damn board on the floor! Your scratching it up!"

"Dad…"

"What!" Sesshomaru walked to the door.

"Bite me." He said before slamming and locking the door.

A/N Woohoo! Chapter one of my second story! What do you guys think so far? Wait till the first day of school for everybody. You'll see where my story is going then. Reviews are always nice. And I'll try to update as much as possible. Thank you for reading! Muah!


	2. The first day of school

Chapter 2 The first day of school

Sesshomaru was having an incredibly pleasant dream until he heard his radio alarm clock playing the chorus of Green day's "Boulevard of broken dreams." It was the perfect song for his life. He punched the off button once with immense power in his fist. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed with a mixture between a grunt and a moan. Today was going to be the worst day of his life. Just like every other day.

He went to his mirror, grabbed his brush and ran it through his silky silvery hair. He stared at his reflection with loathing. Most people thought he was quite handsome and Sesshomaru agreed with them but honestly he wished he was ugly. That way his personality would match his looks. He hated the way he always appeared like a piece of stone. No feelings were apparent to anyone. But he was always feeling sad and empty on the inside. Now more than ever.

He threw on an oversized black billabong t-shirt and baggy blue jeans over his plaid boxer shorts. His clothes were always big on him and that's how he liked it. He headed towards the granite staircase and slid down the railing. It was the only thing that gave him joy. He loved the rush he got from it.

He headed towards the dining room which was swarming with maids. Dusting, setting places at the table and bringing out breakfast.

He grabbed a chocolate crescent and headed to the front of his house to wait for Kouga to come take him to school. Just as Sesshomaru opened the heavy door Kouga pulled up in his dusty white pickup truck. His family was not as fortunate as Sesshomaru Taisho's which was admirable in the eyes of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru climbed into the truck.

"Morning sunshine." joked Kouga as he turned up the radio. The Incubus song "Megalomaniac" blasted from the speakers causing Sesshomaru to cringe.

"Do you have to play it so loud!" he yelled while covering his throbbing ears.

"What?" Sesshomaru answered his question by twisting the volume knob towards the minus sign. Kouga glared at him. "You need to not touch my radio." he said sternly. Sesshomaru shrugged. With that they were off to school.

Kouga pulled into his parking space and turned the car off. Sesshomaru groaned as he stepped out of the truck with bright sunlight beating down on him. He shielded his eyes from the vivid rays as he and his comrade walked towards the school.

"Isn't this great?" said Kouga with glee.

"Isn't what great?" said a cynical Sesshomaru. Kouga punched him in the arm playfully.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" yelled an infuriated voice. Sesshomaru turned around to find his little brother standing with his perverted best friend Miroku in a white cashmere turtle neck that made him look as homosexual as ever. "You were supposed to wake me up this morning!"

"Oops, must have slipped my mind." replied Sesshomaru nonchalantly. He continued with Kouga in the direction of the building to Shikon no Tama high school.

"How could you let it slip your mind! Today is the first day of my sophomore year and you let it slip your mind! How selfish of you!" fumed Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was about to brush it off but Kouga had to intervene.

"Why don't you just go buy some more gay ass sweaters at Neimen Marcus instead of being a jack ass you fag!" he snapped.

"You're calling me a fag? Now that's funny." scoffed Inuyasha. Kouga lunged for him but Sesshomaru held him back.

"If you beat him up, I'll be the one that gets in trouble." explained Sesshomaru. Kouga smirked at his friend's younger sibling.

"It'd probably be too easy to kick his ass anyway." mocked Kouga.

"I was just about to say the same about your dumb ass!" taunted Inuyasha.

"You just keep thinking that material girl." said Kouga with a thumbs up.

Just then a cherry red limousine pulled up in front of the school. The driver walked over to the side and opened the door. A stunningly beautiful girl stepped into the sunlight with confidence beaming off of her. She was perfection defined. Her bouncy black hair shone bright. Her skin was tanned flawlessly. Not too dark or too fair. Her brown eyes twinkled with playfulness. Her body was like something you hardly ever would find in a high school girl. The four boys' eyes could not be torn away from her. Neither could the eyes of any other boy near by. She noticed the four boys drooling over her and gave them a smile that showed off her perfect teeth. Each one of them blushed like a little girl. They kept watching her until she disappeared inside the school.

"Who was that?" said Kouga dreamily.

"She's so beautiful! Who am I kidding beautiful doesn't even start to describe her!" said Miroku.

"I've never seen anyone like her!" Inuyasha said with a face of awe. His face transformed into a demanding one in a heartbeat. "She's mine!" he announced.

"No! You have your girlfriend Kikyo! I've got zilch!" argued Miroku.

"You guys better stop fighting over her because she's already mine!" added Kouga. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said something under his breath. "What was that Sesh?"

"I said you're all fools! Honestly! Letting a woman get the best of you." He responded. He turned around and entered the school building. Once he was gone they all continued their argument.

Kagome walked into the bathroom to spray on some more of her homemade perfume. She noticed an unfamiliar smell and smoke billowing out from one of the stalls. The stall door was open so she decided to take a look. A girl with dark brown hair and a black "Good Charelotte" t-shirt was sitting on the toilet but she certainly wasn't going to the bathroom. She was smoking pot. "Who are you?" she asked trying not to crack up.

"I'm Kagome. And you are?" she replied trying not to feel uncomfortable. The Girl stared at her with her bloodshot brown eyes and laughed. Kagome tried to laugh along with her but she really felt afraid. The girl cleared her throat, coughed and collected herself.

"I'm Sango." She answered. Kagome smiled trying her hardest not to judge the girl on what she was doing.

"Well Sango, It's very nice to meet you." She said waving the smoke away from her face. Sango took another hit and smiled a toothy grin that leaked smoke. She then burst out laughing again. Kagome backed away slowly. When she reached the mirror she put her special perfume mix on all her pulse points. "See you around Sango."

Sesshomaru looked at his schedule. First period, he had Chemistry class. He remembered Kouga saying he had Chemistry with Sesshomaru. Thank the lord they had a class together. Otherwise he would be bored for an hour. He walked into room 112 and took a seat in the back row. Shortly afterwards Kouga walked in. All the girls giggled and waved at Kouga and he acknowledged them with a nod of the head. He then sat next to Sesshomaru.

The bell rang and just as the beautiful girl they had seen before rushed in the room. Kouga whistled at her. The teacher smiled at the girl.

"It's a good thing your not late miss…"

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi." She said while catching her breath.

"Well now we know her name." whispered Kouga to Sesshomaru. The teacher looked at his list.

"Ah yes, you're the new sophomore who's joining us. Have a seat next to Wolfe and Taisho." said the teacher pointing to the seat in the back row.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and Kouga's table. She smiled her white toothed smile for them. Kouga gave her his famous sexy smirk that made every girl he met melt. But she didn't seem affected.

Even though Sesshomaru had decided to stay away from the female species forever, he still couldn't help but stare at the beauty approaching them. He just couldn't help it. None of the boys in the room could pry their eyes away from her.

"Hey." she said sweetly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "What do they call you guys around here?" she asked.

"They call me Kouga. He's Sesshomaru. And you're gorgeous." said Kouga in a flirtatious matter. Kagome laughed a cute little laugh and sat down in the seat next to Kouga who was in the middle.

"My real name's Kagome." she said holding out her hand for a shake. Kouga took it and lowered his head till it was a mere inch above her dainty hand.

"It's a pleasure Kagome." He said seductively before he placed a tender kiss on her hand. Kagome grinned and giggled her adorable giggle.

"It's been a long time since I've met a gentleman." Sesshomaru snorted. Kagome noticed. "So your name's Sesshomaru?" she said looking beyond Kouga.

"Yes." he said blandly.

"Your hair is so pretty Sesshomaru. I wish my hair was as long and as nice a color."

"Thank you." He said feeling a little surprised. Why was she so nice to him? Why was she so charming? And why did she have to be so hot?

"I'm glad you're making friends Kagome but you need to stop talking." yelled the teacher who had been giving a mundane speech about why chemistry was important.

"Sorry." she said with the puppy face. The teacher couldn't help but smile and forgive her. Kouga looked her with admiration. She was perfect. She was beautiful, sweet, and pure. Plus she smelled like tropical fruits. He wanted to eat her all up. "So what do you guys like to do for fun around here?" she asked quietly.

"You." said Kouga under his breath.

"What'd you say?" she asked.

"We like to surf." interrupted Sesshomaru who was sick to his stomach with his friend's attempts to seduce this wench. Or was he jealous?

"Really? That's so cool! I've always wanted to learn how to surf. Maybe you guys could teach me!"

"We'd love to." said Kouga enthusiastically. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and laid his head on the table.

Kagome was flattered that such a handsome boy like Kouga was hitting on her but Sesshomaru wasn't even talking to her. All he had said was that the two of them liked to surf and he didn't even say it in a way that showed he _wanted_ to talk to her. Well he had thanked her for her compliment but still he was being a little rude.

Kouga brushed his long silky black hair behind his ear and scooted closer to Kagome. Just as he was about to whisper something romantic in her ear the bell rang.

"Wow class sure went by fast. See you around Kouga and Sesshomaru!" said Kagome.

"I'm sure you will." said Kouga raising his eyebrows suggestively. She laughed her wonderful laugh again and walked out the door to her locker.

"Ok P.E next." said Kagome to herself as she read her schedule. Then it occurred to her that she had no idea where the gym was. "Great." She said sardonically.

"Would you like an escort mademoiselle?" said a smooth voice. She turned around to see a handsome young man with shoulder length black hair in a ponytail and deep blue eyes standing near by with a smile on his face.

"That would be awesome! Could you tell me where the gymnasium is?" she said.

"I could walk you there. I have P.E next too." He said taking her books from her. "By the way, my name's Miroku."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome. "

"Charmed." He said.

Just as they reached the gym, Kagome felt something wander up her white pleaded skirt. Feeling confused she looked at Miroku who was staring at her with a smile. She looked at his arm which was in the perfect position to be the source holding onto her butt. With this epiphany Kagome gave him a hard slap and entered the girls locker room blushing.

The locker room went silent as she came in. All the girls were staring at her with envy or admiration. She went to one of the green lockers and began to undress. Everyone was still staring. Kagome suddenly felt that maybe it was going to be harder to make friends than she thought seeing that she was a pretty little rich girl. She would just have to show them that she meant no harm.

"Hi! I'm Kikyo!" said a girl with long black hair that fell down to her hips. She was wearing a white tank top with tight red jeans. She was just as pretty as Kagome.

"Hey Kikyo. I'm Kagome." She said brightly.

"Don't let these other girls intimidate you. They're just jealous that you're so gorgeous. They all do the same thing when I walk in here." said Kikyo flipping her hair.

"Uh, Thanks." said Kagome unsure of how to reply. "I won't be intimidated." she said proudly.

"Good. You'll do well here." She said beginning to take of her white shirt to reveal her flat stomach and large breasts bursting from her bra. Kagome looked down at her own breasts and felt slightly self conscious that they were not as big as Kikyo's. Then she remembered not to be intimidated and continued to dress in her oversized white t-shirt and super short green soffes that was the uniform. "Oh and this is Eri, Yuka, and Arimi." said kikyo pointing to three cute girls with short black hair.

"Hi Kagome!" they said in unison.

"Have you met any cute boys yet?" asked Eri.

"Well actually I've met three. Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku." said Kagome.

The three girls gasped and then broke into a fit of obnoxious giggles.

"Kouga is the cutest guy ever!" screeched Arimi.

"And Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's cute older brother!" said Yuka just as high pitched as Arimi.

"And Miroku is Inuyasha's cute best friend!" screamed Eri.

"Wait a minute. Who's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha is the hottest guy in our grade. Plus he's my boyfriend." boasted Kikyo flipping her hair again.

"Oh. That's cool." said Kagome calmly. The three screechy girls looked at her confusedly. Why wasn't she obsessed with Inuyasha too?

"Oh by the way Inuyasha did I tell you that I had a nice little conversation with that new girl?" asked Miroku as he ran laps with Inuyasha.

"I can tell. You have a big red hand print on your face." pointed out Inuyasha.

"She digs me. You just wait and see." Said Miroku.

"Whatever!" said Inuyasha trying to hide his jealousy.

"Hey Miroku!" said a feminine voice coming from behind him. He turned around running backwards. "No hard feelings about before right?" said Kagome who was running with the four hottest sophomore girls. She was prettier than all of them though.

"Of course not Kagome. With my wandering hand, I'm quite used to a slap now and then." he said smoothly.

"Great! Now watch out for the wall!" she yelled.

"What? Oof!" said Miroku as he hit the wall. Inuyasha stopped to help him up but then caught a glimpse of the new girl in her short green shorts. She came over to help Miroku up as well.

"Hi. I'm Inuyasha." he said holding out his hand.

"Kagome." she said with her infectious smile. She didn't shake his hand. Kikyo cleared her throat.

"Hey Kikyo, how are you?" asked Inuyasha still not looking away from Kagome. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Come on girls Miroku will be fine. Let's just keep running." she said dragging Kagome away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched as the new girl ran away gracefully. He then looked at his current girlfriend Kikyo who was just as poised.

"What am I going to do?" he whined to himself as he watched his two love interests.

A/N Well here's Chapter two for ya. Now to reply…

Addanc-TSC: Thank you very much.

i-wish-i-was-Kagome: Thank you very much as well. And Every one is a human in my story. Luv ya!

Anna: Thank you and I hope this is longer but I really suck at making long chapters so sorry if I can't make them all five pages.

Darkendmoonlightflame: Thank you. Keep up the good Work on "Kagome Vs. Shikon High."


	3. New Friends and Overexposure

Ch. 3 New friends and overexposure

Later in PE class, the overweight, hung-over gym teacher told the students to stop running and start playing volley ball. Inuyasha and Miroku were chosen as the two captains. It was time to choose teams.

"Ok Let's see." pondered Miroku. "Kagome have you ever played before?"

"Well I was on the volley ball team at my old school." She said modestly.

"Than you're definitely on my team." he replied.

"What! That's not fair! I was gonna pick Kagome!" barked Inuyasha. "And what makes you think that _you_ get the first pick!"

"Inuyasha just pick someone else!" said Miroku massaging his temples. Inuyasha growled.

"Fine! Kikyo get over here!" He ordered. Kikyo who was slowly becoming suspicious of Inuyasha's new behavior walked over to his side of the net. She looked at him waiting for him to give her that playful wink he had always given her which she returned. No such luck.

As soon as the teams were picked, the game began. Miroku and Inuyasha were up in front while Kikyo and Kagome were serving for they're separate teams. Kagome held the volley ball in front of her with her left hand, tossed it in the air and punched it over the net. Inuyasha bunted it back over the net where it reached Miroku who gave it a hard spike scoring his team a point. Kagome cheered him on.

Inuyasha passed the ball under the net and gave Miroku a piercing glare. Kagome served the ball again and this time Inuyasha spiked it over the net. "In your face Miroku!" he yelled while performing a little victory dance. Miroku rolled his eyes and passed the ball under the net to kikyo. She served it. Miroku then attempted to give it another spike but Inuyasha bunted it back over the net where Miroku tried to spike it again but his plan was foiled by another bunt from Inuyasha. This exchange continued for about five minutes and everyone else on the court decided to leave and let the two boys settle their own scores.

"What's up with them?" asked Kagome to Kikyo. Kikyo sighed and flipped her hair.

"They're just boys. They always feel the need to prove themselves." she replied with a careless shrug. Kagome looked back at the two competitive males. She couldn't exactly agree with Kikyo. Deep down she felt this was somehow her doing.

Two periods had past and it was now lunch time. Kagome wandered through the court yard carrying her spinach salad looking for a familiar face. This school was so different than her last one. At her old school there were separate lunch periods depending on what grade you were in while at Shikon no tama high the whole school ate during fourth period.

Just then she spotted a girl with dark brown hair wearing a good charelotte T-shirt and tattered jeans sitting all alone. It was Sango. Kagome thought for a moment. Maybe Sango wouldn't be as frightening when she was sober. She approached the table.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked. Sango looked up from her sandwich in alarm. She then gave Kagome a confused stare.

"Do I know you?" asked Sango cocking her head to the side.

"Well, I met you this morning in the bathroom. I'm Kagome. Don't you remember me?" Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Just because I met you, does NOT mean I know you." She declared.

"Well you could get to know me." Suggested Kagome.

"I don't think we'd get along. I tend to not get along with…your kind." said Sango grabbing her sandwich and standing up to walk away.

"What's my kind?" asked Kagome sternly. "And don't judge me and assume that I'm a _kind_ of person!" she said following Sango.

"I saw you with Kikyo." said Sango solemnly. She turned around to look Kagome in the eye. "Kikyo and I don't get along. So if your friends with her, we don't get along. Got it?"

"No! You're judging me on something stupid! Just because I'm friends with her doesn't mean we wouldn't get along! Now sit down and eat lunch with me!" she screamed. Sango sighed and patted Kagome on the shoulder.

"I appreciate the offer, but you're gonna have to choose between me and kikyo. We can't both be your friends." Suddenly, Sango's face lit up like a light bulb. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" said Kagome excitedly.

"We could hide it in public and be secret friends." Kagome's happiness vanished.

"Alright. Secret friends?" Sango forced a smile on her face.

"Secret friends. Now go pretend that you don't know me."

"Wait I need your Phone number so I can call you." said Kagome. Sango's eyes shifted from left to right and she pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper from her pocket.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Gotta go!" said Kagome with a wink.

"Oh hi Kagome!" said a sultry female voice as Kagome walked by. Kagome looked to her right to see a table containing Eri, Arimi, Yuka, Kikyo, Miroku, and Inuyasha. "Sit with us." suggested Kikyo.

"I'd love to." said Kagome cheerfully. She set her salad on the table and took a seat. "So did you guys have fun playing volley ball all by yourself?" she said teasingly to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"We sure did. We didn't even realize you were gone till the bell rung." said Miroku teasing her back.

"So Kagome, where are you from?" asked a very intrigued Inuyasha. Something about Kagome just turned him on. Maybe it was because she reminded him of Kikyo except she was less self absorbed which was always a plus.

"Well I just moved here from Malibu yesterday. I honestly thought I was going to hate it here. But actually, this is better." she said sweetly.

"I'm glad you like it here." said Kikyo.

"Us too!" said the other three girls all at the same time. Kagome smiled. She then saw Sango in the corner of her eye still sitting all by herself. Her smile disappeared. This was going to get complicated.

After what seemed like forever to Sesshomaru, the final bell rang. As he looked around the hallway which was swarming with teens of all sorts, he noticed Kouga was still trying to win over that naïve sophomore girl Kagome. Kouga had her cornered against the wall and it appeared that he had the charm turned on full force. Yet Kagome still hadn't even begun to swoon over him. Sesshomaru walked over to Kouga so he could finally go home. Not that home was any better. He heard the final snippets of the conversation.

"I'd love to come but I really don't think I'll know anyone there." she explained.

"That's alright. You could bring a friend. Please? It would mean so much if you were there!" said Kouga who might as well have been on his hands and knees licking her high heeled shoes.

"Well, okay. I'll come with a friend." she said giving in.

"Great! See you there beautiful." He said with an explosion of joy. He then let her pass. Sesshomaru approached the proud looking Kouga.

"Please don't tell me you invited her to the bon fire tonight." said Sesshomaru.

"So what if I did. Come on man she's hot, sweet and funny! Besides we've got to teach her how to surf. Not to mention it'll be the perfect opportunity for me to…you know…with her."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but she doesn't seem that interested in you."

"Just you wait. I'll get her to want me so bad she'll never forget It." assured Kouga.

"If you say so Kouga. Now can you please just take me out of this hell hole that everyone calls school!" begged Sesshomaru.

"Of course man." said Kouga patting Sesshomaru on the back.

When they had reached the Taisho's luxurious home Kouga locked the doors of his white dodge ram. "Why are you doing that?" asked Sesshomaru coldly.

"I need to ask you something." said Kouga with a grave expression.

"Ok." Said Sesshomaru feeling a bit worried.

"Do you want to get with Kagome?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the question.

"You know very well that I'm done with the female species forever."

"Cause if you do…then I would let you have her." interrupted Kouga. Sesshomaru's head told him that he would never want another girl again but his heart made him remember how sweet this girl was. But no matter how sweet or beautiful she was he couldn't let another girl steal his heart and step on it.

"I don't. She's all yours." he replied in his same bland voice. Kouga unlocked the doors and Sesshomaru hurried out of the car. He couldn't stand when Kouga got serious with him. It just made him uncomfortable.

"You can't go out tonight," said Sesshomaru's father. "you have school tomorrow."

"You've never made me stay home on a school night before." argued Sesshomaru.

"Well it's about time I started." Sesshomaru didn't feel like talking to his son of a bitch father anymore. He nodded and went to his room. Perhaps sneaking out was in order. Indeed it was.

He opened his window at around 7:30 and climbed down the fire escape. He then went to the backyard to where his father kept all the cars. He didn't feel like taking his own BMW Z4 roadster. He felt like pissing someone off so he took Inuyasha's future Cadillac Escalade which his father had stupidly left unlocked and kept the keys in the glove compartment. It was all too easy. As he placed the key in the ignition and gave it a twist the engine began to growl and he was off.

Sango's face was plastered to the window of Kagome's red limousine. "What are you looking at?" asked Kagome in a confused tone of voice.

"I wanna make sure everyone sees me in this sweet limo!" explained Sango. Kagome adjusted the straps to her pink bikini top and rolled her eyes. "What? I've never been in one before!"

"That's fine." said Kagome laughing silently to herself. As they arrived at the beach the first thing they noticed was a roaring fire and muscular boys waxing surfboards. The driver opened the door for the two young ladies and they walked onto the sandy beach. Kagome took in the sights. The starry night, the waves collapsing, and of course the men. Tons of strong handsome men with muscles gleaming with ocean water. Nothing could go wrong tonight.

"Hey Kagome!" yelled a familiar voice. She turned to her left to find Kouga wearing nothing but swim trunks and carrying a surf board. His long black hair was dripping wet and his torso was like that of a god. But even without a shirt on Kouga didn't phase Kagome's emotions like he did to other girls. "You ready to learn how to surf pretty lady?" She removed her white soffe shorts as well as her pink flip flops.

"You got a board I can borrow?" she answered confidently.

"Of course babe." he replied placing a hand on her shoulder. He then noticed a rather gothic looking girl standing right next to Kagome. She was wearing a black halter bikini and lace up combat boots which were covered with patches from bands like the ramones, incubus, green day, guns n roses, slipknot, system of a down and more. "And what's your name?" asked Kouga to this strange looking girl who for some reason appeared to be Kagome's guest.

"What's your name?" she snapped.

"Kouga. Now what's yours?" he said remaining calm and collected.

"Sango. Not like you care though." She said looking away with arms folded across her chest.

"Would you like to learn how to surf too?"

"I don't think so." She replied firmly.

"That's fine. Come on Kagome Sesh's waiting to start the lesson." Kouga said grabbing Kagome by the hand.

The lesson began on land with Sesshomaru teaching Kagome how to stand up on the board. Kagome's reaction time was off and every time she slipped she would let out a child like giggle. Sesshomaru was getting impatient but he couldn't help but notice that she looked rather cute in her pink bikini. But he still dared not to feel even the smallest bit of lust for her because she was still a girl and girls were heartless beasts.

"Kagome, if you can't get this right on land, what makes you think you can get it right in the water?" he said coolly.

"I'll get it sooner or later. You don't have to be a bitch about it." teased Kagome. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Let's just try this again." Sure enough the last few times Kagome stood up on her board, she did it perfectly. "Alright, let's try in the water now." said Sesshomaru.

In the mean time Kouga was watching the two go at it until he felt a cold clammy hand touch his shoulder. He jumped at the chilly sensation. "Excuse me Ayame, but could you please not touch me?" he said sternly.

"Don't talk to me like that. You know you want me to touch you." said the red headed girl letting her hand slide down his back. Ayame was cute but Kouga couldn't stand her. She was pushy and insisted that just because her grandfather was some millionaire that she deserved to date Kouga. But Kouga just wasn't interested. She may have been pretty and an incredible surfer but she just wouldn't do.

"I am absolutely positive that if I wanted you to touch me I wouldn't have asked you not to touch me!" He explained while removing her hand from his back.

"Kouga, you know that you like me. You just don't want me because I'm not going to let you play me!" she argued.

"Yep, that must be it. Good bye now." said Kouga waving her off. Ayame stormed off fuming and mumbling inaudible curses.

Kagome had almost landed a perfect wave but fell face down in the ocean and belly down in the sand. She stood up and everyone let out a gasp. Then most of the boys there let out hoots and whistles. Her bathing suit top had fallen off completely revealing her C cup breasts. Confused, she looked around seeing nothing particularly amusing then felt a breeze blow past her. She looked down in horror. She was half naked. She froze in utter humiliation. It was like every muscle in her body shut down at that very moment. Sesshomaru saw the look of fear on her face and felt a sudden wave of sympathy hit him. He quickly swam over and blocked the view with his body. He looked her in the eye.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He said soothingly. Sango rushed over with a towel and Kagome quickly grabbed it and gave her a look of gratitude before she covered herself up.

"Sango, could you tell the driver that I'm getting another ride home?" said Kagome solemnly.

"Of course I will." comforted Sango. "I know how you feel right now. Just thought I'd let you know." Sango smiled her first smile in ten years that was not caused by marijuana. It felt good to know that Kagome wasn't perfect either. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad being her friend.

Sesshomaru guided Kagome to his car and away from the noisy crowd. He couldn't help but wonder why he was helping her. Women were blood sucking monsters were they not? She was a woman, why did she deserve his help? Even with all the doubts racing through his head, he carried on to his car with this sad looking, mortified girl.

He opened the door for her and entered through the other side. Once he was buckled in and began starting the car, Kagome placed a dainty hand on his. "Thanks for that." She said in a weak, tired sounding voice. "I can't believe I made such a fool out of myself."

"You'll be fine. At our school, things like this get a girl noticed." He said attempting to comfort her. Kagome looked at him with her twinkling brown eyes. He couldn't help but get hypnotized by her beautiful stare. She leaned in closer and closer with her lips partly opened. She brushed her lips against his and nibbled gently on his lower lip. Sesshomaru opened his mouth just wide enough for her to slide her tongue in slowly. As she massaged the roof of his mouth softly with her moist tongue he closed his eyes and let himself fall into the kiss. This kiss was different than others he experienced. This kiss was sweeter, slower, and a lot more pleasant. All his other kisses were rougher while this was like one from a fairytale. No wonder Kouga wanted to have this girl so bad. Kouga!

Sesshomaru pulled away from the tongue wrestling match he was in and shifted the car from park to reverse. He backed out of the space, shifted to drive and rushed out of there. Thank goodness the SUV had tinted windows. And besides, she was just another woman anyways.

"Where do you live?" he asked quickly changing the subject. She gave him her address and stared at him confusedly. This Sesshomaru guy was a mystery. A mystery she wanted to solve.

"Why did you pull away?" she asked feeling sad again.

"Kagome, you're a nice, pretty, and adventurous girl. I like you. But it wouldn't work out. Enough said." he responded coldly. She stared at him with longing. But she understood.

After Sesshomaru had dropped off Kagome and parked his brother's car where it belonged, he thought he was home free. Until he walked in the house.

A/N I'm soooooooooooo sorry I took so long to update! I had the OGTs, then I got lazy, then I had to prepare for my drivers test which is on April 1st !(wish me luck) I promise I will tell you in advance from now on if I'm going to make you wait a long time for and update. Which reminds me that I am going to NYC next weekend so you'll have to wait two weeks for the next chapter. Again I'm really sorry. Now to respond to reviews

Anna: Don't we all wish we were Kagome at least sometimes?

Kitsune'sangelofflames: you'll just have to wait and see

Azn-modern-miko: don't worry, Miroku and Sango will get together somehow

Twistedblackandredrose: thank you

Artemis347: thank you as well

i-wish-i-was-kagome: kikyo's not really going to be a slut, just a cruel, heartless, bitch. That's all.

Sarcasm Girl8: you rock too!

Angel of darkness and death: I'll try to put some ass kicking in at some point

Stacerue: Thank you too

Darkendmoonlightflame: Thanks for the suggestion! It was your idea to put surf lessons in this chapter. Hope you don't mind me using it.

CrimsonEyes7806: Thank you as well

Thanks to all for reviewing and reading!


End file.
